16 Wishes
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: It's Haruhi's 16th birthday and she accidentally makes a few wishes. Suddenly, Tamaki is not idiotic anymore, Kyoya actually shows emotion, and Mori talks more! What exactly happened?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Bash and Wishes

**Title: **16 Wishes**  
Rating: **K**  
Author:** Me, of course**  
Dedicated: **all my awesome readers!**  
Pairing: **mmm…why don't you guys vote?**  
Summary: **It's Haruhi's 16th birthday and she accidently makes a few wishes. Suddenly, Tamaki is not idiotic anymore, Kyoya actually shows emotion, and Mori talk more! What exactly happened?**  
Timeline: **It is February of Haruhi's first year (I put it like a Japanese school, where the school year end in Feb. and the new school year starts in Mar.) Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class. Therefore, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their second, almost third, year, and Honey and Mori are in their third year, almost graduating.**  
Rambling: **

So…I got another good idea for a fanfic after seeing the movie, 16 wishes starring Debby Ryan. And I just LOVE the idea of Tamaki not being idiotic anymore, and Kyoya being a normal human. And Mori being…well, Mori. You guys vote for the pairing…

Anyhoowwww, Read, Love it, and Review. GO!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran otherwise Haruhi would end up with Kyoya

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday Bash and Wishes

I sighed as I stepped into the third music room. Today was the usual tiring day: the twins dragging me around, distractions during class, not getting time to study between class, etc…

I doubt they even remembered, or even worse, they probably thought it was tomorrow or something. Leave it to Tamaki-senpai to get the date wrong.

Today is February 4th, my 16th birthday. Sweet 16, yay me…not really. I find birthdays hectic. My father had glomped me this morning and then bombarded me with pointless gifts and presents such as high heels and dresses. To me, a good birthday present would either be a month free of the host club or a few law books. Not nail polish and tickets to a concert…that's probably what the twins were going to get me if they even remembered…

Speaking of them, where are they? Aren't they usually the ones who drag me here every single day? I remember walking out of the classroom and the twins had dashed off down the hallways at inhuman speed, abandoning me.

As I put my hand on the third music room doorknob made of pure gold, rich bastards), I had a bad feeling. This probably wasn't going to be good…

I sigh and I push the doors open…

Only to blinded with sparkles and flower petals. I shut my eyes close to prevent me from becoming blind. After a few moments, I heard shouting and I opened my eyes slowly.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY HARUHIIIII!" I heard many voices shout. I saw the hosts standing in the middle of the room, wearing fancy (and expensive) suits. The walls had been covered with streamers, and there was a huge blue sign with the words "Happy birthday Haruhi" written in blue on it. To the left was a long table that held many sweets, ranging from cheesecake to cookies. There was a gigantic five layered strawberry cake in the middle, strawberry's lining the edges. And no doubt Honey had ordered that.

So this is where the twins ran off to.

Renge, and many other customers were around the room smiling happily. I bet this whole party was Tamaki-senpai's idea.

Remind me why I'm here again?

Oh, that's right, if I try to escape, I have to endure the wrath of the Ootori police and I have a seemingly endless rising debt. Curse Kyoya-senpai and his police force.

Well, they were all looking at me waiting for a reaction. Well, it's not like I hated this, it's just they went overboard. A simple party would be fine, not…this.

And no doubt Kyoya-senpai was going to add the money used for the party to my debt. ugh. Not again.

"Thanks you guys!" I smiled my 'natural' smile as many of the girls swooned or blushed. I set my bag down at the nearest table as Tamaki-senpai followed me. Chatter filled the room as they talked about how the party was a 'success'.

"Oh lovely daughter, " Tamaki-senpai started as he sparkled. Was that even possible? Well, it's Tamaki-senpai, self-proclaimed king of host club, so I guess it is.

"Yeah, what?" I said, barley even paying attention.

He pulled something out from behind his back. "Would you please where this for your daddy?"

It was a pink fluffy dress. It had ruffles everywhere, with different shades of pink. I almost gagged. "What? No!"

"Please?" Tamaki-senpai pulled out the puppy eyes. Darn. "It's your birthday!"

I mustered up my strength and looked away so I wouldn't be a victim to those cute puppy eyes. "No." venom laced my town. I knew what was coming next.

As expected, Tamaki-senpai went to his corner and sniffed, dark clouds forming over him. I sighed and ignored him.

I wish Tamaki-senpai wasn't such an idiot. If that happened, my life would at least be a little better.

I walked to the table with sweets and food and spotted Ootoro. I reached for it when a slender hand beat me to it.

"Haruhi," a dark cold familiar voice greeted my ears. "because of Tamaki's sulking, there's been slow production today. Therefore, I'm adding to you debt."

I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to yell at him. "Fine, senpai."

He shifted his glasses in victory and walked away, probably beaming inside. And I couldn't even tell what he was thinking because of those glasses that hid the emotion in his eyes. I'm guessing my debt is something around eight billion yen or so.

I wish Kyoya-senpai was at least a bit more caring and showed more emotion and didn't do things for the sake of merits! Yes, his motives are always for the sake of the host club, but did he really have to be so ruthless? He really is the shadow king…well…and I guess Tamaki-senpai being his friend is a good thing. As least he opened up a bit. I do NOT want o know how ruthless and creepy he was before he met Tamaki-senpai…

I picked up my helping of Ootoro and walked to one of the couches, enjoying the food, savoring every bite of it. I might not get it again.

* * *

After eating Ootoro, Honey-senpai bounced onto my back. "Haruuuu~chan!" I must say, how can that ball of sugar not gain any weight despite eating_ that_ many cakes a day? But I have to say, he and Mori-senpai are the only ones who don't annoy me that much. They just annoy me by taking the other's side when I argue with them regarding cosplaying costumes or so…

"Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"Do you want to see your presents?" the senior beamed happily.

Oh right, I forgot. Presents. I sweat dropped. They probably got me something REALLY expensive and useless….

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

My presents turned out to be exactly what I thought it would be. Kyoya-senpai got me two days off the host club, but surprisingly he said that since it was my birthday, no debt from the profits lost would be added. Hm. So maybe he's not a money-scheming bastard like I thought. But I already knew from the beginning Kyoya-senpai was actually a very kind person.

Kaoru got me a laptop, and though I really didn't really need one, it'd be useful for studying. Hikaru got me a whole new wardrobe consisting of mostly dresses and skirts. Mori-senpai got me an iPod, which I must say, I like. Honey-senpai got me a big box of sweets and a mini-version of Usa-chan. Nice.

But really, I really do wish Honey-senpai grows up soon. 18 and still liking stuffed pet bunnies isn't the best impression to put on a college professor. He and Mori-senpai were graduating next month.

Lastly, Tamaki-senpai got me jewelry, which I have absolutely no use for. But I thanked him anyway.

Then, it was time to play games. First, we played "pin the tail on the donkey" and I won. I mean, it's a game for ten year olds! No doubt Tamaki-senpai had done this, wanting to know how commoner games worked. They asked me to play another game, but I told them I needed a small break.

The girls soon left me and I was relieved. Hearing "happy birthday Haruhi-kun" every two seconds did get me a bit annoyed. They turned their attention to the others hosts.

I went and sat on the window sill, overlooking the Ouran gardens. I heard some footsteps and turned around to see Mori-senpai looking at me. He smiled (as much as Mori-senpai could ever smile) and ruffled my hair before walking away. What was that about?

Honestly, I wish he'd a talk and express his opinions a bit more. Because then I'd understand his actions.

"Oiy, Haruhi!" Hikaru called form the other side of the room. "Come on, we need to play the next game! It's called, "seven minutes in heaven!"

Oh no. not that game. Pin the tail on the donkey was fine, but _this_ was taking it too far. There is no way I am playing that game. But I couldn't get out of it. Kyoya-senpai would probably blackmail me or something.

"Coming…"

Suddenly, I heard a crash. I whipped around to see Tamaki holding my bag, dripping wet.

He looked at me with sorry eyes. "I-I'm sorry Haruhi, I was holding a jug of water and I tripped and I fell and I got your bag wet and…"

That's it. My wallet was in my bag, along with my homework! I had two essays written out that was due tomorrow. What was I going to do? It took me two weeks to finish them! I also had fifty calculus problems solved that were due tomorrow morning since math is my first class. I also had me textbooks, and now I had to get new ones.

And now it was all dripping wet, thanks to that idiot!

I bent my head low, my bangs covering my eyes. Everyone looked at me, with wide eyes. I know it was accident, but now what was I going to do?

"I need to go the restroom…" I quickly made up an excuse and walked out of the room, leaving the hosts to stare after me. I feel them boring holes into my back.

"Haruhi…" I heard Tamaki-senpai say sympathetically.

I entered the girl's bathroom. Luckily, no one was in there to squeal and say "Ahhhhhh! There's a boy in heereeeee!" I leaned against the wall and shook my head in despair. I'd be better off if I hadn't even come to school today. All this stupid commoner business was getting to my head.

I was a scholarship student, didn't they understand that? There's no excuse for missing homework, and this was going to tamper with my grades. Sure, they were rich, so they didn't get the big deal! How was I going to finish everything by tomorrow?

I walked out of the restroom, not seeing the 'water here, be careful' sign. I slipped and fell, my head hitting the floor first. The ground shook with a loud THUMP. I'm not that heavy…am I?

This is the worst birthday ever.

"Oh sweetie, you don't mean that do you?" I heard someone say. What?

I looked up and there was a woman with blonde hair and was in a white dress. Who is this? She held out a hand and I took and got up. I brushed the dirt off my clothes. I looked up to examine to woman. She had long straight blonde hair, and was wearing a long simple white gown. Her lips were unnaturally hot pink and her eyelashes were long. She had a stick with a star on the top of it…and she had wings pinned to her back. Funny, I don't remember it being Halloween.

"Who…are you?" probably not the nicest thing to say, but this woman is a freak.

Her thin strong-like eyebrows furrowed. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Not to be rude, but I don't recall ever meeting someone like you before now…" I cocked my head to the side. She couldn't be a teacher here, and she looked too old to be a student.

"Oh, well, then, I better introduce my self. I'm Claire, your fairy-god mother silly! And I'm here to grant you sixteen wishes!"

* * *

Okay…..so, we'll see how many reviews I get and depending on that I'll update. And I made this story because I love the concept of Tamaki being not idiotic (he'd be so much better that way) and Kyoya being a normal human. So…REVIEW! And vote for your favorite pairing! Because all my stories have pairings…

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Wish One

**Title: **16 Wishes**  
Rating: **K**  
Author:** Me, of course**  
Dedicated: **all my awesome readers!**  
Pairing: **mmm…why don't you guys vote?**  
Summary: **It's Haruhi's 16th birthday and she accidently makes a few wishes. Suddenly, Tamaki is not idiotic anymore, Kyoya actually shows emotion, and Mori talk more! What exactly happened?**  
Timeline: **It is February of Haruhi's first year (I put it like a Japanese school, where the school year end in Feb. and the new school year starts in Mar.) Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class. Therefore, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their second, almost third, year, and Honey and Mori are in their third year, almost graduating.

**Rambling: **

Ok! I got really supportive reviews and I was so happy I decided to post this up early! Woo!

Results so far for pairing:

Tamaki (1 vote) – 10%

Kyoya (4 votes) – 40%

Mori (4 votes) – 40%

Hikaru (1 vote) – 10%

Kaoru (0 votes) – 0%

Honey (0 votes) – 0%

Mori and Kyoya tied. Voting is still open.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, sheesh, how long does it take for you guys to realize that?

_Last time:_

"Not to be rude, but I don't recall ever meeting someone like you before now…" I cocked my head to the side. She couldn't be a teacher here, and she looked too old to be a student.

"Oh, well, then, I better introduce my self. I'm Claire, your fairy-god mother silly! And I'm here to grant you sixteen wishes!"

* * *

Chapter Two: Wish One 

I blinked. Once. Twice. "Eh?"

The woman, Claire, sighed. "I said, I'm your fairy-god mother." She repeated.

"Excuse me?"

She seemed a bit agitated, and pouted in a Tamaki-like fashion with her bottom lip sticking out. She crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm your fairy-god mother, and I'm here to make sixteen of your wishes come true. How hard does it take to realize that? Sheesh, you really are dense, but the others _did_ warn me…"

I cocked my head to the side. Seriously? Fairy-god mother? The woman was insane, even worse than Tamaki-senpai. "You're…my fairy-god mother? Is that even possible?"

She smacked herself on the forehead. "I come all the way here to make your wishes come true, and all you do is wonder if this is logical or not?" Claire shook her head in despair. "Look," she pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing. "Just hurry up and ask me for everything and anything you want, since it's too hard to stay like this for too long."

"Too long to stay like this? Meaning?"

"Let me explain." I caught the annoyed touch to her voice. "Today is your birthday. Your sixteenth birthday. Sixteenth birthdays are important, and everyone has fairy-god mothers to come give them sixteen wishes as a gift." She explained as if she was talking to a five year old.

"So…your saying you're a magical being who's here to grant me sixteen wishes?" I repeated, trying to fit it in my mind. Sixteen wishes. Fair-god mother. But this wasn't even possible!

"Yes!"

"So everyone has a fairy-god mother? Even Tamaki-senpai has one?"

"Yes, but since he's a 'rich bastard' as you put it and already has everything he wants, he wished for things he already had."

Meaning Tamaki-senpai also went through this? Then why didn't he tell anyone? I know for sure he would go around screaming "OMG OMG! I GOT SIXTEEN WISHES!" if it happened.

"Well, after the wishes are made, we erase your mind so you have memory of us. Its part of the rules." The similar sweet voice spoke as if she had read my mind.

And…if everyone had wishes, and then forgot about it, I wonder if anyone made wishes to change me or something…the thought of me not actually being me is sad…I mean, what if I had a sister and then someone wished for her to be gone and no one remembered?

"Don't worry, they can't do that." Claire said again. I swear she's psychic. "Your not allowed to make wishes that make people die or for someone to come alive. And you can't mess with genetics either, meaning you can't wish for someone like Barack Obama to be your father or wish your best friend was your sister. It's just stupid."

Oh…I see…

"So what is this magical world of yours?"

"We say in the cloud, along with others…which I can't say. But let me tell you, I'm glad I didn't the tooth-fairy job. The teeth always stink!"

"…wow." I deadpanned. "Okay, number one, living in clouds is impossible since the gravity of the earth would just pull down any creature that would live there. And clouds are made of water vapor and moisture there for no one can stand on them, nevertheless live there." I just realized I sound a lot like Kyoya-senpai.

Claire sweat dropped. "Fine. You don't believe me. Then explain this." She waved her star wand thingy in circles and sparkles flew around, and I blinked. When I opened my eyes, Claire was no where in sight!

"EHHH?"

And with another "whoosh!" she appeared before my eyes. Her expression was one people usually get when they win a game.

"Told you so...!" she said in victory. She sounded like a ten year old beating someone older at chess. Pointless, but fun to brag about.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went back to my original form which is basically me in a mini-version. I was about two inches tall, on the ground."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "So…at what other times do you come?"

"Hmm…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I came at your birth, and then now, and then I'll come at your Forever twenty-one birthday, and then at your wedding. And then when you have children, I'll be the one assigning fairy-god mothers to them. Of course, you never remember anything after this." My mind was whirring in different directions. So…this was real? I'm sure I hit my head too hard when I fell and I'm unconscious at the moment. But what if this is real? What if I actually get sixteen wishes? This is a bad idea...yet I find myself saying with curiosity:

"So, what about the wishes?"

Claire beamed in happiness. I could barely keep the bubbling curiosity from pouring out. "Okay, see, here's how we go. For the next sixteen days, you will be granted a wish every day. And-"

"Sixteen days?"

"Yep. You don't expect us to grant all the wishes all in one day do you? One, its mess with the ripple of things, two, it's hard to use that much magic at once, and three, its plain annoying."

"Oh."

"Anyhow, I'll be shrunk staying with you for the time being, and every day you'll be granted a wish. Your wishes, like I said before, have certain limitations. You may not wish for super powers, or something supernatural, you may not mess with genetics or tamper with the flow of time. You cannot wish for someone to be in love with you and vice versa. You can't wish for someone to become alive or someone to die. Other than that, anything is fine. You can wish for abilities, which I should point out you'd be better off wishing for talent in athletics. You can wish for personality differences, and/or material things. Get it?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Awwwwww you're so welcome!" Claire squealed and my ears almost fell off. Yep, this is the female version of Tamaki.

"So, do I get my first wish today?" I asked dumbly.

"Of course you do. See, four of the wishes are already written down." Claire waved her wand like before and a scroll appeared in her hand.

"What do you mean? I didn't make any wishes today?"

"Your wishes correspond to what you really want and desire." Claire pulled the scroll open in a swift motion and settled her eyes on the first line. "The wishes count down. So like this one, wish sixteen: I wish Tamaki-senpai wasn't such an idiot."

Really? "I never said that…"

"But you willed for that to happen so strongly that it's a wish now. You better be careful, since if you even wish for something in your mind, it'll appear on this." She waved the paper in the air. "It's a magic scroll you know."

"Okay. So what about the other wishes?" I ask, remembering the events that happened in the past hour. I know I made a few others wishes…

"Hm. Usually, I wouldn't be able to tell you, but I think you already have an idea of what they are so..." she turned her gaze to the lightweight paper that was curled at the edges and read. "Wish fifteen, I wish Kyoya-senpai was at least a bit more caring and showed more emotion and didn't do things for the sake of merits…Wish fourteen., I really do wish Honey-senpai grows up soon….AWW! You're so caring! You don't even have one wish for yourself!"

"Do I really wish for those things? They're just minor…distractions…" I didn't think I cared about the host club THAT much for me to will for them to change that badly.

"Well hon, it's written here so I can't do anything. They must be big distractions if your wishes want them to change." Claire flipped her shoulder-length blonde hair away and continues reading. "Wish thirteen, I wish Mori-senpai would talk and express his opinions a bit more….that's all we have for now."

The scroll disappeared from her hands leaving nothing but air in return. How was this even possible? I suddenly felt a heavy weight in my hand. I looked down to see a box of star shaped candles in my hands. Funny, I don't remember holding candles before…wait, this was probably Claire's doing. I better get sued to this if she was staying with me for the next sixteen days…

"And…what are these?" I referred to the blue box of candles in my hands. Each candle was a different color and they were no bigger then a bottle cap. On the front of each candle was a number written in gold.

"Oh, those are how you make your wishes! You take out the candle corresponding to the wish, like wish sixteen needs candle sixteen, and you light it up with these matches." With a flick of her fingers, a small box of matches appeared in my left hand. "You make the wish, and then you blow. And then I'll appear and make your wish come true! Anyway, my magic is decreasing so I'll be shrunk for now."

The woman (maybe I should refer to her as my fairy-god mother form now on...) made a pose and snapped her fingers. The snap echoed around the halls and she was gone. I looked at the floor to a see a small bug-like thing flying around. It was Claire. Ehh…so magic IS real. Who knew? I certainly didn't.

"Okay!" her voice was barely a whisper. I strained my ears to hear her voice. "I'll be back. I just need to sign some papers back at the clouds and when you're read to make your wish, just blow the candle! Nice to talking to you! Toodles!" and with that she flew away.

For a moment, I thought I was hallucinating. But the candles and the matches were proof that I wasn't. Well, I might need these later and walked back down to the third music room. I took a while, and I could just see Tamaki-senpai running around the room like a kangaroo screaming about his daughter kidnapped or something.

* * *

I pushed the doors open and felt my breath leave me. Golden hair was in my eyes, and I gasped. "Tamaki-senpai…" I started in a strained voice. "Let…go…" He didn't let go.

"Tamaki, I'm sure taking Haruhi to the hospital wouldn't be the nicest thing, right?" Kyoya-senpai said from his usual place. His tapping was still there.

Tamaki-senpai immediately jumped and backed away. "I'm so…sorry!" he cried as he saw my face which was a mixture of anger and pity for the blonde, after I was done with him…

It took me a good thirty-seconds to get my breathing back to normal. And all the customers were yelping in delight when they heard me breathing normally. I bet you my life that they were thinking I was about to die.

I just realized I had to get home quick to at least get one of my essays done by tomorrow. Well, the party is not even half over. Stupid birthday parties.

"It's fine…" I gritted my teeth. I think it's time to use candles. This idiotic thing has gone on long enough.

I excused my self once more and went into the changing rooms. Making sure no one was looking; I pulled out candle number sixteen and opened the match box swiftly, but fast. I tried my best to avoid breaking the matches.

These stupid candles better work.

I flicked the match against the side of the box and a small fire formed on the tip. I brought it over to the candle and pressed it to the white tip, and it caught the fire. I shook the match and the little ball of fire turned into nothing but smoke. I held the candle up on front of my face. I could feel the heat radiating from it. It was warm against my skin, and I liked the feel. I closed my eyes.

I wish Tamaki-senpai wasn't an idiot.

I opened my eyes and air left my small mouth, wrapping around the fire turning it into ashes. There was a light streak across the room and Claire appeared, smiling.

"I'm so glad you made your first wish!" my fairy-god mother exclaimed while twirling around that wand in her hand. She still had the creepy smile on her face. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd make your first wish this fast…being as dense as you are…"

I ignored the half insult and leaned against the wall.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wish for this?"

I answered without hesitation. "Tamaki-senpai is nice, but he just ruined two of my essays that are due_ tomorrow_. He is a complete idiot and is insane by claiming he'd my dad!"

"Okay then…we'll se what happens now…" Claire waved her wand and sparks shot out of it. It swirled in many directions, colors changing from black to green to purple. After a few seconds, it stopped. "There."

"That's it?" I was surprised, and I didn't bother to hide it.

"Yep. Now go see for yourself how much he's changed!" She giggled, and shrunk again. I better get used to this nonsense.

This probably didn't work. No way it did. I sighed in defeat and walked out of the room…only to see Tamaki-senpai sitting at Kyoya's desk and every host was staring at him. Kyoya-senpai was next to him, with shock evident in his eyes.

Tamaki-senpai swiveled around in his chair to face me…with a serious expression on his face! What! How? His eyes were cold, and his jaw was set. His lips were in a thin line, and he looked completely…handsome?

All the hosts looked at me and Tamaki, switching their glances from one to another. No doubt they were surprised. The twins had their eyes wide as saucers, Kyoya-senpai mouth hung open a bit, Honey's jaw was on the floor, and even Mori-senpai had a shocked expression.

I switched my gaze back to Tamaki-senpai. Upon seeing me looking at him, his eyes warmed up. I held my breath, preparing to be hugged, but it never happened. All that came was a grim:

"Ah, Haruhi, mind helping with the host club's finances?"

* * *

Ah….another chapter done, one wish done, and fifteen wishes to go. What will happen now, now that Tamaki is a normal person? Will he confess? Gasp!

Thank you to the following for reviewing my first chapter:

Bloodred Darkness  
KandHforever  
RainbowRaptor  
dreamaker401  
iheartpurple  
agw7897  
Jackie Molberg  
LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst

oh, and to answer agw7897's question, the customer were thinking about how lovely Haruhi-kun would look with jewelry on and MOOOOOEEEE! Ahh, I love those nameless fan girls.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Effects

**Title: **16 Wishes**  
Rating: **K**  
Author:** Me, of course**  
Dedicated: **all my awesome readers!**  
Pairing: **mmm…why don't you guys vote?**  
Summary: **It's Haruhi's 16th birthday and she accidently makes a few wishes. Suddenly, Tamaki is not idiotic anymore, Kyoya actually shows emotion, and Mori talks more! What exactly happened?**  
Timeline: **It is February of Haruhi's first year (I put it like a Japanese school, where the school year end in Feb. and the new school year starts in Mar.) Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class. Therefore, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their second, almost third, year, and Honey and Mori are in their third year, almost graduating.**  
Rambling:**  
Wow! So many reviews! I'm so happy, I could eat five bowls of rice!...I sound like Renge…lol

So, you better like this chapter too. And for those who are wondering, you can vote for as many pairings as you want. Poll is still open.

Results so far for pairing:

Tamaki (2 votes) – 9%

Kyoya (8 votes) – 38.5%

Mori (7 votes) – 33.5%

Hikaru (4 votes) – 19%

Kaoru (0 vote) – 0%

Honey (0 vote) – 0%

Hmm…Kyoya's winning this time…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or 16 Wishes starring Debby Ryan

_Last time_

I switched my gaze back to Tamaki-senpai. Upon seeing me looking at him, his eyes warmed up. I held my breath, preparing to be hugged, but it never happened. All that came was a grim:

"Haruhi, mind helping with the host club's finances?"

* * *

Chapter Three: The Effects 

Uhhh…okay, what just happened? I think something's wrong with my hearing. I thought I just heard Tamaki-senpai call me by my name and ask me to help him with the host club FINANCES.

One sec, Rewind.

"_Haruhi, mind helping with the host club's finances?" _

…I thought so…

Yup, either I've gone insane and am currently unconscious, or this is hell and heaven mixed up and jumbled into one. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Ano…." I started, unsure of what to say. "What happened to you Tamaki-senpai…?" I looked at the other sending a silent message telling them to explain. Kaoru read the message first and cleared his throat.

"I…really don't know…" the younger twin sounded confused, maybe even more than I am. "One second he's moping about how his 'daughter' hates him and the next…" he turned to Hikaru, waiting for him to finish, which is what he did.

"…He pushed Kyoya-senpai out of his chair and…" Hikaru started explaining hesistantly. "started working on the club's finances…"

Oh. So that's what happened.

"How did this happen?" I asked to no one in particular, keeping my eyes trained on Tamaki-senpai's back as he resumed to working, clearly acting as if he's not hearing our conversation.

Kyoya-senpai answered this for me…or tried to at least. "I suppose something must've motivated him to result in this sudden change of personality…

I inwardly smacked myself. Duh. How were they supposed to know about the sixteen wishes Claire gave me? And even if I told them, I don't think they'd believe me. I don't care anyway…wait…the wishes actually WORKED. And this isn't a dream, and I'm not dead…so…

Tamaki-senpai isn't an idiot anymore?

I narrow my eyes until they become nothing but thin slits. I want to see if this actually worked. This should be fun. "_Otou-san…_do want to come over to my place after school?"

It seems like the others knew what I was doing and everyone turned to Tamaki, holding their breaths in, eagerly waiting for a reaction. Including the fan girls. Wow, even they were shocked? I didn't notice their expression until now. Well, I kind of just forgot about them.

I waited for a answer from Tamaki-senpai. His usual reaction would be hugging me until I died and then exclaiming about how his 'daughter' loves him enough to invite him over to her house.

"Haruhi," Tamaki started keeping his eyes glued to the laptop in a similar Kyoya-like fashion. "I appreciate you calling me 'otou-san' but it'd be better if you just called me the usual 'Tamaki-senpai'."

Our eyes would've popper out of our heads if it wasn't for the ligaments that kept them attached to our skull.

"and yes, I'd love to come to your place, along with the other members of course. But for your birthday I'm planning to take you to a French restaurant tonight. Is that okay with you?" he kept typing, and I noticed he typed a bit slower than Kyoya-senpai. Speaking of him…he looked like he was about to faint. I don't blame him.

And my jaw dropped after falling understanding what he said. There was about a million things wrong with that sentence. One. He called me by my name. Two. He told me NOT to call him otou-san. Three. He didn't glomp me. Four. He didn't start crying about how lovely his daughter was to invite him over. Five. He POLITELY accepted the invitation. Six. For my birthday, he's taking me to a restaurant, not making me play dumb commoner games for a stupid surprise party. Seven. HE ASKED IF I WANTED TO GO! usually, he'd just drag me around without my consent.

Is this really Tamaki-senpai? Yup, and this was a severe problem.

A good problem.

I smirked, which was a bit out of character for me. "Yeah, I'd love to go senpai."

"Good." And that was it. Where was the bear hug?

I opened my mouth to ask him if he was feeling okay but Hikaru beat me to it. "Uhh…Tono…do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Tamaki-senpai finally shut the laptop and pushed himself up.

"Wel…uh…" Hikaru scratched the back of his head, at loss for words. It seemed like what he was about to say hung dry in his throat and couldn't escape. I couldn't blame him, this was crazy.

"Your acting strangely out of character, and your not crushing Haruhi in a bear hug or calling him 'daughter' like you usually would." Kyoya-senpai seemed to have recovered and shifted his glasses up with one slender finger/ he was careful to say 'him' instead of 'her' since the customers were listening to this exchange. Funny, I don't remember asking for an audience.

"Weird?" Tamaki-senpai seemed to be taken aback. "_I'm_ acting weird? And I don't think crushing Haurhi would be a good idea, since I don't think anyone wants her to end up in the hospital. And what kind of an idiotic lunatic who's out of his mind would call Haruhi his 'daughter'? and even if anyone would, wouldn't he be his 'son'?"

We all sweat dropped. _You would-or used to- idiot…_

I felt the ground shaking and cracking sound. It shook back and fourth violently. Honey-senpai fell out of his chair, but Mori-senpai caught him in time. The twins clung onto each other like lifelines, and Tamaki-senpai clutched the table. Kyoya-senpai pushed his glasses up.

"OH NO! Earth quake, Hikaru! We're going to die!" Kaoru wailed as he cupped his brothers chin with his right hand.

"It doesn't matter Kaoru, as long as I die with you…" Tears fell out of his large amber eyes.

"Oh Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

"MOE!" you can guess who those squeals were from.

I turned to the right where the whirring sound d was the loudest and the floor cracked open.

"OHOHOHOHO!" I'd know that voice from anywhere. Renge. "I could eat three bowls of rice! I will surely add this to the new edition of my manga! 'Lonely prince is now in love with Haruhi-kun!'"

"MOEEEEEEE!"

We all sweat dropped, including Tamaki-senpai…he wasn't going around saying how well that idea was. I don't know if I should be happy or not that Tamaki-senpai is now a Kyoya-senpai clone (sort of)…it's just…creepy and doesn't fit him. But I'm glad he'd not glomping me, so I better enjoy this as long as it lasts!

Well, at least I get to go to a fancy dinner eat (hopefully) Ootoro.

So, Kyoya-senpai is next huh? I can't wait until tomorrow to show that rich bastard he's not the only one with a brain.

* * *

Yayyyyy! Third chapter done, and Kyoya is next! MAWHAHAHA

Kyoya: *sweatdrop*

MAWHAHAHA

…I've really caught Renge-itis. And thanks to the following for reviewing:

PurpleFluffBunny7813  
agw7897  
BabyLuvs2Write  
oOMidnightStarOo  
Yuuna Arashi  
LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst  
have-a-cookie  
Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan  
Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws  
paigeydoll  
stuckinadream  
PeanutButterXJelly  
SeriyaMalfoy  
Oyako-sama  
The-Konoha-Shadow  
Jackie Molberg

This is the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter! Thanks guys! Each of you gets a cookie! So…if you want another cookie or update, I'd appreciate it if you'd review.


End file.
